The present disclosure relates to a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium with a communication program stored thereon, an information processing apparatus, an image forming system, and an image forming apparatus and particularly relates to a technique for printing on the image forming apparatus print target data received from the information processing apparatus.
In public facilities in which an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus are installed to allow multiple users to share them, management relating to user's printing of print target data on the image forming apparatus is conducted, for example, in the following manners: (1) A manager accesses the information processing apparatus to select the image forming apparatus to be used for printing via the information processing apparatus. (2) If user's printing is permitted provided that a printing fee is charged to the user, a manager of the public facility collects the printing fee directly from the user. (3) There is also a management system that manages user's printing by printing print target data on the image forming apparatus via a print service server located on the Internet.